


Breathless

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Choking, I have no words for this, M/M, New Kink or Murder Attempt?, What Have I Done, just a bit, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure if this was either a new kink Matt found himself interested in... or a serious murder attempt. Either way, he didn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

'How did this happen?' _should_ be an appropriate thing to ask, but... Not for him, if he was honest. He probably shouldn't be surprised about his current situation. Yet he was. A lot. Mostly because he really didn't expect this to happen. But it did, and now here he was. Lying on the couch, Matt straddling him and a pitch black silk scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.   
Whether this was just a kink Matt recently found himself interested in, or a serious murder attempt, Beyond was everything but sure. Matt's eyes seemed to scream for the second option, yet if he wanted to, he would already be dead.  
Either way, Beyond didn't mind...  
Being killed by Matt was topping his mental list of preferred deaths, macabre as it was (since he had never known his own 'Time', he never knew when it would hit him, so Matt wasn't a bad option, right?), and Matt trying out a choking kink on him was probably questionable, but nothing he would mind.  
 _If Matt would declare it as this_

“You look like you enjoy this a little to much...”, Matt's voice reached his ears and ended his trail of thoughts. Matt was still giving him enough room to breathe, meaning that Beyond was capable of answering.   
“Maybe I do?”, he grinned.  
“Maybe it's not tight enough?”, the Redhead said, more of a statement than a question, and pulled a little harder on the soft fabric. Beyond made a surprised sound that ended up as a choked gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and hoped to get some eye contact when he opened them again, but Matt wasn't directly looking at him anymore. Instead, his deep green eyes trailed down Beyond's upper body, only to rest on the hand the older male had placed on his thigh. He loosened the scarf, and Beyond made a noise that could very well have been a short, breathless moan. His fingers tightened and loosened around the fabric of Matt's jeans that covered his thigh, his second hand finding it's place on Matt's hip while air filled his lungs. When the redhead heard the noise, his eyes shot up again, a little smirk playing in the corner of his mouth. 

“Good?”, he said, a hint of complacency coming along. With barely noticeable motions, he moved the scarf a little, letting it stroke over the lying man's pale neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“Be honest, are you into breath play lately, or are you trying to kill me?”, Beyond asked teasingly. The scarf tightened again, but not as much as before, yet Beyond held his breath out of reflex. “Does one option really has to exclude the other?”, Matt whispered deeply, sending another wave of (not unpleasant) shivers up and down his spine. It surprised Beyond every time, the amount of dominance Matt could show when he felt like it.   
_When he exactly knew what he wanted._


End file.
